Falling for the Mob
by getagrip91
Summary: After witnessing her parents murder by her ex boyfriend Tony Tuchio, 17 year old Angela Vassallo is going to have to ask mob boss Vince McMahon for protection. Only thing is falling in love with Vince’s second in command, John Cena, the best thing? JohnOC
1. Looking for Safety

Title: Falling for the Mob

Characters: John/ OC

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or John Cena. I wish I did though.

Summary: After witnessing her parents murder by her ex- boyfriend Tony Tuchio, 17 year old Angela Vassallo is going to have to ask mob boss Vince McMahon for protection. Only thing is falling in love with Vince's second in command, John Cena, the best thing?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A storm was about to begin. The sky was growing angry with dark clouds and the wind started to pick up. Seventeen year old Angela Vassallo was stuck in one of the worst possible storms. Soon the rain began to poor out of the sky drenching the young girl in water. But she kept running, running as fast as she could, she had to make it, this was her only choice.

Finally Angela reached the gates of mob boss Vincent McMahon, the most famous and most dangerous mob boss ever.

"Hello" said the loud speaker.

"I am here to see Mr. McMahon." said Angela.

"Ha you and me both sweetheart but no can do. Unless you have an appointment with him." said the over voice.

"But I really need to see him. I need to ask him something." said Angela.

"Sorry but if you don't remove yourself from these premisses I will have you removed." said the voice.

Angela didn't move far but left from the entrance of the gate. Fine is she wasn't allowed to go and see Vince then she would wait for Vince out here. Angela laid down on a bench which was about 6 steps away from the house, in the rain and fell asleep.

* * *

Linda McMahon woke up early in the morning ready to go shopping with her daughter Stephanie. She asked Louis, the butler, to take the Mercedes out of the garage.

As Stephanie and Linda got out of the gates from the mansion Linda made a right and saw a young girl on the bench sleeping, and probably cold considering that she had put on a heavy jacket.

Linda McMahon was not known for being a cruel or unjust person, unlike her husband. She was what brought the family together. She was the glue to them, she held them together. She cared for everyone.

"Honey"said Linda as she tried to shake the girl on the bench.

Angela felt the warm hands of someone and immediately woke up freezing, the after affects of the storm was felt to the core of her very bones.

"Huh" said Angela shakingly. Running her hands up and down her arms trying to keep warm.

"Come with me" said Linda, as she took the freezing girl back to the mansion leaving Stephanie in the Mercedes. Wanting to see if the girl was okay, Stephanie drove back into the mansion.

Linda brought Angela through the foyer and into the living room, where she immediately asked for a pot of hot tea and a warm blanket for the girl.

"Honey are you okay?"asked Linda, after about an hour.

"No" said Angela, as the memories of the past night came back.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Peanut." said Joseph Vassallo, as he saw his only daughter walking back from the store. _

"_Ciao il papà_"_said Angela, talking to her father in Italian. _

"_Sua madre ed andiamo vedere un film. Farebbe lei ama per unirci lei la ragazza astuta? So che lei vuole qualcosa." said Joe, knowing that his daughter wanted something because she was talking to him in Italian, trying to butter him up. _

"_Okay papa, I wanted to know if I could go out to dinner with Tony." asked Angela._

"_I don't know" said Joe._

"_Por favor papá" said Angela._

"_Bueno" said Joe. _

"_Gracias tanto. Te quiero." said Angela as she hugged and kissed her father, not knowing that would be the last time she would ever get to do that._

"_Te quiero" said Joe as he saw her walking out. _

_Joseph Vassallo kept his life from his daughter. The fact that he was the best hit man for the mob put him and his family in a difficult position. _

_Tony Tuchio was waiting for his girlfriend of a year to get ready. He knew exactly who Joseph Vassallo was. He himself being a hit man wanted Joseph dead, that was the only reason the 22 year old was dating the 17 year old. _

_Later that Night_

"_I had a good time with you" said Angela. As both her and Tony were standing in front of her door. _

"_Yeah me too. Listen what time are your parents coming home" asked Tony._

"_Oh um I think 11." said Angela._

"_Cool, look I have to go." said Tony, he kissed her and left._

_It was around midnight when Angela called her parents cell phone. Not getting an answer Angela stepped outside the house and heard a commotion outside. _

_She saw her mother down on the ground bleeding to death. Her father was fighting a losing battle between Tony and another big man. Scared for her life, Angela stood in the shadows not knowing what to do._

_When both Tony and the other man left. Angela crawled over to her mother and father. _

"_La mia figlia, ti amo, voi devo vedere Vince McMahon, prima che sia troppo tardi. Promettami che non denominerete la polizia" said Joe before he passed out from the blood loss._

"Prometo. ¿El PAPA, el PAPA?" said Angela as she held her mother and fathers hand.

_End Flashback_

Angela was in shock but she had to remember what her father said. That's why she was here.

After telling Linda her story, Linda asked to speak to her husband.

* * *

Vincent McMahon was not well known in holding his temper or being a caring guy, but his heart melted for his family. He loved his wife Linda and daughter, and son. He pleased them as much as he could.

"Vince" said Linda, walking straight into his office.

"Lin you know I have a lot of work to do today I can't talk right now." said Vince.

"Vince I have Angela Vassallo in our living room right now as we speak." said Linda.

"Angela Vassallo" repeated Vince.

"Yes she can tell us who turned on you, she saw the whole thing." said Linda.

"Tell John to get here as fast as he can." said Vince.

"Vince she doesn't know" said Linda.

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" asked Vince.

"She doesn't know her father was a hit man." said Linda.

"How can she, He kept it from her, Why?" said Vince.

"To protect her I guess. She doesn't know she is in the living room of mob boss. She just thinks your this really high class guy." said Linda.

"We have to tell her" said Vince.

"Break it to her easily" said Linda.

As Linda was talking to Vince, Angela was looking at all the pictures that were in the living room. There was a picture of Linda and the girl she recently met Stephanie with three men. A older looking one, probably Vince and two others, one resembling Vince and another one that didn't look like them at all.

"Looking at the pictures huh" said Stephanie.

"Yeah I am" said Angela, as she held up the photo in her hand.

"Oh I love that picture, it has John in" said Stephanie, as she pointed to the one who didn't look like Vince

"And that's my brother Shane" said Stephanie.

"You have a really great family." said Angela.

"Oh you don't know the half of it. I am in love with my..." started Stephanie, but her mother cut in.

"Angela, Vince wants to see you" said Linda.

* * *

So is this a good story line. Should I continue?

Please review and tell me what you think.

English Translations of the Italian:

_Sua madre ed andiamo vedere un film. Farebbe lei ama per unirci lei la ragazza astuta? So che lei vuole qualcosa._

Your mother and I are going to see a movie. Would you like to join us you sly girl. I know you want something.

_Por favor papá_

Please papa

_Bueno_

okay

_Gracias tanto. Te quiero_

thank you. I love you

"_La mia figlia, ti amo, voi devo vedere Vince McMahon, prima che sia troppo tardi.Promettami che non denominerete la polizia_"

My daughter, I love you, you need to see Vince McMahon, before it's too late. Promise me you won't call the police.

Prometo. ¿El PAPA, el PAPA?

Please. Papa, Papa?


	2. Finding Safety

Title: Falling for the Mob

Characters: John/ OC

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or John Cena. I wish I did though.

Summary: After witnessing her parents murder by her ex- boyfriend Tony Tuchio, 17 year old Angela Vassallo is going to have to ask mob boss Vince McMahon for protection. Only thing is falling in love with Vince's second in command, John Cena, the best thing?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Angela walked down the long corridor to Vince's office. She was scared. She really didn't know who he was, or what made him acquire so much money, for such a big house. All she knew was that this man knew something about why her father was killed.

When Angela left to go talk to Vince, Linda heard what her daughter was saying.

"Steph, Angela doesn't know about the mob and who we are." said Linda.

"Oh" Stephanie said as she realized that she almost told Angela that she was in love with her bodyguard..

As Angela walked the rest of the way to Vince's office, her eyes caught site of the most gorgeous man she had even seen. He stood around 6 foot 1 and had a great build, he completely towered over her 5 foot 1 form.

"I am here to see Vince McMahon." said Angela

"Name?" he asked her.

"Hello Angela, John it's okay" said Vince, as he opened the door.

John nodded his head and walked in with Angela and Vince.

"Hello Mr. McMahon" said Angela.

"Hello Angela. I see that you already met John. He sort of protects me in my line of work."said Vince.

"Oh" said Angela.

"So Angela tell me why are you here?" asked Vince as he tried to play innocent in the fact that he did know why she was here.

"Um just recently my...my parents di..died" said Angela tears evident in her eyes.

"I am sorry" said Vince.

"Before my father died he told me to see you" said Angela as she lifted her head.

"Um Angela, I have to warn you that many people know who I am" said Vince

"I understand Mr. McMahon but I have no where to go and only my fathers words to go by. He told me to see you and here I am." said Angela.

"Miss Vassallo, I can..." started Vince.

"How did you know my last name?" asked Angela.

"Oh um my...my wife told" said Vince, trying to cover his slip up.

"Oh" said Angela, something felt weird to her about Mr. McMahon and this family but they were all she could trust. At least his wife was nice.

"Now I can see to it that you have a place to stay until you get settled but I must warn you it may not be the safest." said Vince.

"Okay" said Angela.

She had no time to think he was giving her a place to stay. Somewhere where it was warm and out of the rain and the streets.

"Good. John here will take you to his apartment it is not far from here and he has agreed to help you in any way." said Vince.

Angela turned her head and looked at the man for the second time she got there. He had amazing blue eyes and brown short hair just the way she liked it. She soon realized she wished how old he was. She would of course have to find a job in order to repay Mr. McMahon and Mr. Cena even though they both told her it was not necessary.

"Please Mr. McMahon it's the least I could do after taking me in and I know that my first job I wont have a lot of money but" said Angela.

"Tell you what, you go to school, I defiantly want you to go to school and negotiating is out of the question, you get good grades and your debt will be up" said Vince.

"Deal" said Angela, as she smiled in amazement. She left his office and went to find Linda and thank her for her generosity.

* * *

Meanwhile John and Vince were still in his office.

"Vince what was all that about the education?" asked John.

"I am Angela's god father. Not only do I have to keep her safe but I promised Joe a long time ago that I would do anything to help him and now this is my way. I am going to help take care of Angela and see to it she gets a good education. Now John bring her to your apartment and I will tell Stephanie to go there." said Vince.

John nodded his head and left to find Angela.

As John reached the living room he saw Angela talking to Linda so he went into the kitchen to get something to drink and then tell Angela they had to leave.

John sat in the kitchen and thought about how he was going to protect the girl outside, when Stephanie and Paul came through the door.

"Hey you two love birds" said John

"John" said Stephanie, making a shush noise.

"Sorry. You know you can't keep this secret anymore." said John.

"Only you and my mom know. My dad doesn't need to know" said Stephanie, thinking about what her father would do to Paul.

"Secret is safe" said John.

"Hey man" said John to Paul.

Paul and John shook hands.

"I heard about Angela" said Paul.

"Yeah she is outside right now. I honestly don't know what to do" said John.

"How heard can it be to take care of a seventeen year old?" asked Paul.

"Not hard I guess" said John.

"Oh boy you guys don't know anything" said Stephanie as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with her mom and Angela.

"Hey Angela" said Stephanie.

"Hi Stephanie." said Angela.

"I got you some clothes for tomorrow." said Stephanie.

"What's tomorrow?" asked Angela.

"Nothing, but my dad said you will need clothes for school tomorrow" said Stephanie

"Oh" said Angela.

"Angela" said John.

"Yeah?" said Angela

"You ready to go?" asked John.

"Sure" said Angela as she took the offered bags from Stephanie and followed John to his car.

"So this is it?" asked Angela, as they drove for about 20 minutes to his apartment.

"Yep" said John as he took the bags into the apartment.

"It's so big" said Angela.

"Thanks I like my space" said John.

"This will be your room" said John as he carried the bags into the room.

"Thank you John." said Angela.

"No problem" said John.

"No I mean thank you for everything. For opening your apartment to me, and for letting me stay."said Angela.

"Hey it's no problem. Listen I am starved what do you want to eat. We can order and eat here" said John.

"Oh I don't care what's good around here?" asked Angela.

"Well there is Chinese, Pizza, we have Burger King and McDonald's down the road." said John.

"What are you in the mood for" asked Angela.

"Pizza" said John.

"Good me too" said Angela.

"Okay one large pie, what do you want on it?" asked John.

"Pepperoni and Sausage"said Angela.

"Okay" said John.

As he went to order the pizza Angela finally took a hard look at the place. It was a typical male bachelor's place with black leather couches and minimal decorations, but for a reason to her it felt comfortable and she didn't understand that reason. It was far different from her girly room. But this place felt, well it felt like a home to her.

"Pizza should be here in 30. I am going to take a shower, there is money on the table." said John.

Angela just nodded her head and told him she was going to unpack the clothes that Stephanie got her and told him she was going to set the table if she could find the dishes and cups.

It was 15 minutes later and just as Angela was finished unpacking all the clothes she went to throw out all the tags and bags. As she was about to walk into the bathroom because she thought John was finished the door opened and John came out in just his boxers and a towel around his shoulders.

Angela gasped "OhmygodIamsosorryIdidn'tmeanit" stumbled out Angela as she covered her eyes and tried to get away from the bathroom but by accident she banged right into the wall and John could contain his laughter any more.

"Hey are you okay." said John as his laughter died down and he helped Angela back up.

"Yeah I am just sorry I thoughtthatyouwereoutofthebathroomandIjustwantedtowashupabitandnow I am rambling really fast." said Angela.

"Angela I get your sorry, it's okay. I don't mind you looking" said John.

"Hey I never said"started Angela but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Coming" said John.

"You are going to answer the door like that?" asked Angela.

"Maybe I shouldn't would you like to?" asked John with a smirk

(There are those dimples)thought Angela as she walked pasted John and took the money.

"Wow.. I mean hello" said the pizza boy.

"Hi how much?" asked Angela.

"13.50" said the pizza boy.

"Okay" said Angela as she handed the boy 16 dollars.

"Can I just say that." started the pizza boy

"Okay pizza boy that's enough" said John as he slammed the door in the guys face.

"Jealous?" asked Angela

"No I am hungry" said John, even though in the short amount of time that they met he did feel protective of the 17 year old. He still couldn't believe she was 17 when she looked at least 20.

"So then let's eat" said Angela as she sat down and waited till John got the cups and plates.

An hour later they were both full and talking on the couch and watching Speed.

"I can't believe you like this movie"said John.

"Why?" asked Angela.

"Because I never met a girl who liked this action movie" said John.

"Well I am entitled to have my opinion on this movie not only is Keanu Reeves hot but it is actually a good movie"said Angela.

"The truth finally" said John.

"Oh please you probably like it for Sandra Bullock" said Angela as she flung the pillow and hit John.

John sat there and laughed, she was fun to hang out with and he was glad he was taking her mind off her parents.

As he was consumed by his thoughts the phone rang and he went to get it.

**"Hello" said John**

**"John. It's Stephanie I just wanted to ask how everything is going." asked Stephanie.**

**"Good. We are watching Speed." said John.**

**"Oh god what are you putting that girl through" asked Stephanie.**

**"She likes the movie also" said John.**

**"Not the movie Keanu" said Angela as she yelled in the background.**

**"Can you put her on" asked Stephanie. **

**"It's Steph" said John.**

**"Hi. Thanks for all the clothes." said Angela**

**"No problem" said Stephanie.**

**"So what's up?"asked Angela.**

**"I wanted to know if tomorrow you wanted to go out for more clothes?" asked Stephanie.**

**"Um sure" said Angela.**

**"Okay now go get some sleep. John has to get up early tomorrow" said Stephanie.**

**"All right goodbye" said Angela.**

**"Bye" said Stephanie.**

"So what did she want?" asked John.

"To see if we were going shopping tomorrow" said Angela.

"Oh yeah you have to go to school tomorrow. You should actually go to sleep now" said John.

"Yeah I should. Night John" said Angela.

"Night"said John.

* * *

End Chapter 2.

Sorry guys about the long long delay in the story.


	3. Trouble

Title: Falling for the Mob

Characters: John/ OC

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or John Cena. I wish I did though.

Summary: After witnessing her parents murder by her ex- boyfriend Tony Tuchio, 17 year old Angela Vassallo is going to have to ask mob boss Vince McMahon for protection. Only thing is falling in love with Vince's second in command, John Cena, the best thing?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Trouble

The sun brightly shined through the widows of the apartment. The light tingled on her face and Angela stirred from her sleep only to here a knock on her door.

"Angela it's time to wake up" said John.

"Huh" said Angela as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"It's time for school sleeping beauty" said John.

It was about 25 minutes before Angela made her way into the kitchen.

"There is coffee on the table and Stephanie dropped your book bag off" said John.

"Are you really a morning person?" asked Angela.

"No I hate getting up early but I had 5 cups of coffee and I am wired" said John.

"Why were you up so early?" asked Angela.

"I had to go for my morning jog and I had to come back in time to wake you up" said John

"Oh" said Angela.

"Well come on hurry up" said John as he went into his room and got his gun.

"Okay I am ready" said Angela.

"Let's go" said John as he opened the door for him and Angela and left.

* * *

"So this is your new school" said John as they pulled up in front of Franklin High School.

"Yeah I guess so" said Angela as she took a good look at it.

"Hey you okay" said John as he noticed the sacred look on her face.

"Yeah I am just nervous" said Angela.

"Here's my cell number. If anything and I mean anything goes wrong call me." said John.

"Okay" said Angela as she took the offered piece of paper.

"I'll be here at 3" said John.

"Okay. Bye" said Angela.

"Bye" said John as he drove off to a dead end street and parked his car.

"Hey Linda, can you put Vince on" asked John, as he talked on his cell phone.

"John" said Vince.

"I just dropped her off" said John.

"Okay good. Stay there until 3 by some chance maybe someone will be looking for her" said Vince.

"Okay" said John as he hung the phone up. 

John stayed inside his car and watched for anything to happen. He saw the students change from class to class moaning and groaning about how much they hated going to class and then there she was. She had her book bag on her slender shoulders and she had tied her hair up from earlier. She was talking to some girls who looked nice but appearances could be deceiving.

It was around 3 when John decided that he had to pick her up and when he got to the school he noticed a guy trying to talk to Angela.

"Look I told you no" said Angela as she tried to shake off the guy that kept grabbing her hand.

"Is there a problem?" asked John as he reached Angela.

"Who are you?" challenged the guy.

"Her boyfriend and I suggest that you stop grabbing at her hand before I break one" said John as he grabbed the guys hand and held it tight.

"Sor...Sorry" said the guy as he pulled back his hand and ran.

"You are not going to do that every time something like that happens are you?" asked Angela.

"Maybe" replied John.

"Oh god" said Angela as she gracefully walked towards the car.

"What" questioned John with a smirk on his face.

* * *

John dropped Angela off at the Mall where he saw Stephanie and Paul hidden in the back. He nodded towards Paul signaling that he was here. 

"Okay so we have to go to Victoria Secret first" said Stephanie.

They stopped at Victoria's Secret and they picked up a few lingerie.

"So I wonder what they are going to buy" said John.

"Oh yeah I can't wait to go home" said Paul.

"That was too much information man" said John as he gave him a disgusted look.

"Hey isn't that Tony and Ralph, Paul Heyman's boys?" asked Paul.

"Well I'll be dammed you go get the girls I'll call Vince." said John.

Paul ran to Victoria's Secret just in time to see Tony put his hand on Angela's shoulder.

"Tony long time no see" said Paul.

"Oh Paulie, she went running didn't she" asked Tony.

"Tony please don't hurt him" said Angela as she saw he was going to reach for his weapon.

"We're in public Tony, don't think Daddy will like that now" said Paul.

"Until we meet again"said Tony as he motioned for Ralph to move.

"Oh and Angie keep it wet for me" whispered Tony in her ear.

Angela shuddered from his breath on her neck.

"Are you okay" asked Paul as Tony and Ralph left.

"Yeah" replied Angela with a shakey breath.

"Angela are you okay?" asked John as he came running.

"It was him" said Angela and John instantly knew who she meant. He pulled her in for a hug and held her tight as she cried.

He looked at Paul as Paul was holding Stephanie in his arms. They both looked up and knew they were in trouble.

* * *

Alright so that was the third chapter what do u guys say continue or stop? 


	4. Knowing the Truth

Title: Falling for the Mob

Characters: John/ OC

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or John Cena. I wish I did though.

Summary: After witnessing her parents murder by her ex- boyfriend Tony Tuchio, 17 year old Angela Vassallo is going to have to ask mob boss Vince McMahon for protection. Only thing is falling in love with Vince's second in command, John Cena, the best thing?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

John took home a tear stained Angela. When they entered the apartment Angela had only one question on her mind.

"What is going on John?" asked Angela.

"What do you mean" said John.

"How did Paul know who Tony was?" asked Angela.

John looked away from Angela and turned to get a bottle of water.

"Do you want one?" asked John.

"No I want the truth" said Angela.

"I can't tell you the truth" said John.

"Why not?" asked Angela.

"Because Imay notknow the whole truth" said John.

"Then tell me what you know" said Angela.

"You may want to sit down then" said John.

As Angela sat on the couch John sat across from her.

"This may be heard to hear but your dad has been lying to you your whole life" said John.

"How dare you bring my father into this" said Angela as she stood up and went to got to the bedroom.

"Ever wonder why your dad was never home, or how there were phone calls in the middle of the night or maybe there was a room you could never go into?" asked John as he too got up and followed Angela.

"I don't need to hear this" said Angela as she got out a bag and started grabbing some clothes.

"Stop you wanted the truth so listen" said John.

Angela stopped packing her bag and turned to look at John.

"Your dad was one of the greatest hit man for the mob" said John.

Angela gasped "So that would mean you and Tony, and Paul are all"

"Yes and Stephanie is the mob bosses daughter" said John.

"Vince" whispered Angela.

"Yes Vince. He is actually your godfather in real life. He grew up with your dad and Vince was your dad's best friend." said John.

"How about my mother" asked Angela

"We are not sure if she knew but if she did she kept one hell of a secret" said John.

"How could he lie to me" asked Angela as she sunk on the bed thinking of all the times she had with her father.

"He loved you. He cared very much for you. Your father was a good man. He is still a good man Angela, he lives in you." said John

They sat on the bed in silence for a little bit and then Angela broke the silence.

"Did you ever think this wasn't the job for you?" asked Angela as she felt his bigger arm wrap itself around her shoulders.

"I actually wanted to work as a wrestler." said John.

"I think you would have made it" said Angela.

"You think do you" said John.

"Oh yeah" said Angela as she moved herself on top of John.

"And Angela is going for the one, two, three count but oh no she is thrown off of John as he goes for the one two three." said Angela as she tried to wiggle free.

"Ah yes Angela wiggles free and now she is starting to run" said Angela as she started running from her room to the living room.

"And now Angela will get what is coming for her" said John as he tackled her to the couch.

She then tried to wiggle herself free but John had a steady hold on her.

"Now John has Angela and is ready for the one to three count. ONE- TWO-THREE! He won John Cena won over the lovely Angela." said John as he jumped up from his position and started to dance around.

"Oh cut it out" said Angela as she was laughing hysterically.

"Oh I won, I won"said John just as he was about to pick Angela up over his shoulder the phone started to ring.

"Hello. Hi Vince. Yes she is. I told her. Yes sir. See you soon." said John

"That was Vince" said John.

"What did he want?" asked Angela.

"He wants to see you tomorrow" said John.

"Oh okay" said Angela..

THE NEXT DAY

Angela and John showed up at Vince's house at 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hi Mr. McMahon" said Angela.

"Angela how are you?" asked Vince as she took a seat in his office.

"Alright" said Angela

"I guess John already told you" said Vince.

"Yes he has filled me in" said Angela.

"Your fatherwanted to protect you" said Vince.

"I understand, I just wish he had more faith in me" said Angela.

"He loved you very much and now you have to understand now that you are in the middle of this war between both myself and Heyman everything will start to change especially since you know now" said Vince.

"I know and I am willing to do what ever I can to help you" said Angela.

"I think it is better if you lay low for now. So that means being careful when you go out and I don't think you should continue school for now." said Vince.

"Alright. Thank you Mr. McMahon." said Angela.

"Please call me Vince and your welcome." said Vince.

"Thank you Vince" said Angela as she stood up and shook his hand and left.

"John I want to talk to you" said Vince.

"Sure boss" said John.

"Make sure she is safe" said Vince.

"I promise you sir she will be" said John.

And Vince knew by the tone of his voice that John was serious.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4 tell me what you think. 


	5. Breakfast and the Past

Title: Falling for the Mob

Characters: John/ OC

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or John Cena. I wish I did though.

Summary: After witnessing her parents murder by her ex- boyfriend Tony Tuchio, 17 year old Angela Vassallo is going to have to ask mob boss Vince McMahon for protection. Only thing is falling in love with Vince's second in command, John Cena, the best thing?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

John and Angela arrived back at his apartment.

"So Angela what do you want to do?" asked John.

"Watch a movie?" asked Angela.

"Okay" said John

They picked out Rush Hour 2 and made popcorn and sat down on the couch. It was about an hour into the movie and Angela had rested her head against John's arm and fell asleep. John saw this and picked Angela up and put her into bed. He then kissed her forehead and went back outside to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and John had just woken up to the aroma of bacon, eggs and coffee.

"Yum something smells good" said John as he walked into the kitchen.

"I made bacon, eggs and toast, plus there is coffee on and Paul and Steph are coming over." said Angela.

"Really" said John. It was like she lived there with him and he was enjoying that thought. She was very pretty and had the body to seduce any man but he had to remind himself to never get involved with a person he was protecting, he remembered what happened to the last girl.

He was young and new to the mob, but Paul Heyman thought he could trust John to help take care of his niece, Elizabeth, but instead John fell for her. It was the time when Paul and Vince were close partners but then Vince found out Paul was double crossing him and wanted him dead. It was also that day when Vince found out that they thought her car was Paul's and Vince ordered his men to shoot at the car not knowing, two innocents were in the car. That day they killed Elizabeth and John couldn't protect her.

_Flashback_

"_Jay" said Elizabeth_

"_What Liz?" asked John_

"_Make love to me" said Elizabeth._

"_Not here anyone could see us" said John._

"_But baby I want you. I need you" said Elizabeth._

_It was all that John could take and he attacked her lips with his. They were in her car and he was driving her to Vince's house. She was sitting in the passenger's seat_, _when all of a sudden John heard shot's being fired and he was lucky enough to get out of the car without anyone shooting him but Elizabeth was unlucky. She was shot twice one in the heart and one in the head._

_End Flashback_

"John" said Angela.

"Huh" said John

"I asked if you could get that" said Angela, referring to the door bell that was ringing.

"Yeah sure." said John.

"Hey" said Stephanie as she came in.

"Hey guys" said John.

"What's with the gloomy face man" said Paul, as he shook John's hand

"I was just thinking" said John.

"About Elizabeth?" asked Paul.

"Yeah" said John.

"It happened 8 years ago John, your older now" said Paul

"I can't help but feel that something is going to happen"said John.

"Do you have feelings for Angela?" asked Paul

"Yeah, I think I do" said John.

"Then follow them" said Paul.

"Guys breakfast is getting cold" said Angela

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews. They mean so much to me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am sorry it's short.


	6. This is a bad time

Title: Falling for the Mob

Characters: John/ OC

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or John Cena. I wish I did though.

Summary: After witnessing her parents murder by her ex- boyfriend Tony Tuchio, 17 year old Angela Vassallo is going to have to ask mob boss Vince McMahon for protection. Only thing is falling in love with Vince's second in command, John Cena, the best thing?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

After eating Breakfast John, Paul, Stephanie, and Angela went downtown to go to the movies. They went to go see Step Up because the girls wanted to see it. So they got popcorn and got their seats all the way in the back, while Paul and Stephanie were making out, John and Angela were sharing popcorn and watching the movie. John had slung his arm around her because she was cold and they sat there enjoying each other's company, but more was developing between them without them realizing it. They were falling for each other. Every time John reached to get popcorn, Angela would reach and their hands touched for a brief moment but enough to send a shock through her body that reached her head all the way do to her toes, not knowing John had similar feelings.

"Um I'm going to get some soda" said Angela as she tried to clear her dry throat.

John noticed the sudden change in her voice and realized she had a similar reaction to the way their hands touched.

"I'll get it" said John.

Angela nodded and smiled at him

As John left she felt someone watching her so she turned to look but no one was there.

John came back with the soda and watched the end of the movie. As they walked out Paul and Stephanie left and hoped to see the two for dinner later that night at Vince's home.

"So we have 3 hours to kill before dinner what would you like to do?" asked John.

"Let's just go home" said Angela.

"Home?" asked John with a smirk

"I mean your apartment" said Angela as she blushed.

John smiled on her and took her back to his place.

All the while someone watched their every movement even followed them to the apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you want to do?" asked John as he flipped on the lights to his apartment.

"Well we could play a game" said Angela.

"Well I have twister, monopoly, game of life" said John as he went through his cabinets.

"You have game boards?" asked Angela amused.

"Actually Stephanie gave them to me. Said I was too much of a guy and needed a feminine touch" said John.

"Twister" said Angela.

"Twister it is. But I must warn the pretty lady, that I rule this game" said John.

"Keep talking big boy and we will see" coyly said Angela as she took the game out of his hands and started to set it up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later

"Alright left foot blue" said John.

"Left foot, blue" said Angela as she did what she said.

"Right hand green" said Angela as she spun the dial for John.

"Right hand, green" said John as he also did what he said.

By now the two were wrapped up in each other Angela was on top of John and he was under her, sort of like a table.

"Angela" huskily said John as he realized the position that they were in.

"Huh" said Angela as she stared into John blue eyes

"I think I..."

The moment was ruined by John's phone ringing.

"Your not going to get that?" asked Angela.

"No way it would mean that I would lose" said John

"But it could be important" said Angela.

"When ever it is an emergency Paul always calls my cell phone, besides I am not caving" said John.

"You can be such a baby" said Angela as she got up.

"Oh I win again" said John

"Hello" said Angela.

"Yeah he is right here" said Angela as she handed the phone to John

"Hello, WHAT, WHEN, I am on my way" said John

"What happened?" asked Angela.

"Get your coat we are going to the hospital" said John.

* * *

Everyone, I am so sorry that this update has taken forever I just had like a mental block on this story and what I had written was lost on my computer. Next chapter hopefully will be sooner. I appriciate everyone's support on the stroy and I am sorry that I have taken so long to update. Thank you to everyone who has wanted to see this continued, you are the ones that helped me update.

Once again thank you all!


	7. Still bad timing, but I Love You

Title: Falling for the Mob

Characters: John/ OC

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or John Cena. I wish I did though.

Summary: After witnessing her parents murder by her ex- boyfriend Tony Tuchio, 17 year old Angela Vassallo is going to have to ask mob boss Vince McMahon for protection. Only thing is falling in love with Vince's second in command, John Cena, the best thing?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

John sped down Olympic Blvd to get to Joseph's Memorial Hospital.

When they arrived Stephanie was sitting in a chair. Her head was bent and you could tell she was crying. Angela quickly rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

John moved towards Vince.

"It was Heyman wasn't it?" asked John.

"The man is taking a shot at my family John and I don't want you to be a part of this. You are my family also. I have Dave and the rest of the guys taking care of this." said Vince watching his daughter, wife and goddaughter, all three crying.

"Vince, besides me and Dave, everyone else is a rookie. You need me and I know Heyman" said John.

"I am not asking you John, I am telling you. My daughter is already hurting because the one she loves is in the hospital. Do not look shocked that I know. I can tell I was young once too. I also can tell you have strong feelings for Angela and I will not put you in danger, if that means hurting her." said Vince.

John knew he was right. He did have feelings for Angela, but the McMahon's were his family.

"Dad" asked Shane McMahon.

"Shane" said Vince.

"Hey dad" said Shane, remorse feeling his eyes.

"Shane how are you?" asked Vince.

"Good, look its about Paul" said Shane.

Vince felt a lump grow in his throat "Yes" said Vince.

"He is going to be fine, but he might never walk again. The bullet pierced his spine." said Shane.

Stephanie heard this and started crying all over again.

"Can...Can we see him?" asked Linda, who was trying to hold it together, but failing miserably.

"Of course. In fact Dad, you and Steph can go also." said Shane.

"Thank you son. I'll be back in a minute." said Vince, as he patted his back.

"John take Angela home and pack your bags. Tomorrow you and Angela will not be here. I want you to protect her. I already set up a private jet to take you to one of the islands. Heyman will want to go after Angela next." said Vince, as he walked away, giving John no chance to argue.

John and Angela stayed back and watched the family, both wishing they had something like that to belong to.

"What is the deal with Shane?" asked Angela.

"Vince was kinda pissed that Shane didn't want to take over the family business, but Stephanie wanted to. Shane wanted to become a doctor and he did. It has taken 4 years for Vince to accept this." said John.

"Oh" said Angela

"Vince never wanted this for his kids, but life isn't a fairytale and you can't wake up one day and say hey I want to stop being a mob boss. Vince and Linda have done a great job raising Stephanie, Shane and even me under the circumstances." said John.

"I don't doubt that one bit. He looks like the kind of man who wants to provide the best he could for his kids." said Angela.

"Yeah well we better go. Vince said he will call me when Paul can come back. In the mean time we have to get out of here" said John.

Angela only nodded and went with John back to his apartment.

"John, I am so scared" said Angela, they got back to his apartment and started packing.

"I am here to protect you and besides Vince probably already has security set up." said John as he took more amo for his gun.

"I know I just cant help but be worried" said Angela.

"Look Angela I cant promise you we will be safe, but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you" said John, as he stared into her brown eyes.

She could see that he really meant what he said.

"I know John and I know you want to protect me, but I want you to be safe also," as Angela was saying this they continued to grow closer and closer together until Angela could feel John's breathe hitting her, sending tingles down her spine and his strong arms coming around and holding her in his embrace.

"I could care less about my safety" declared John as he whispered into her ear.

She delighted in the feel of John and never wanted to let go.

"Please don't say that" said Angela.

"I care about you a lot Angel, more than I should." said John.

"I care about you too John" said Angela and she figured it was now or never. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss deepened till both were out of breath.

"That was..."

"Amazing" continued Angela.

"Yeah, but..." but before John could continue. Angela attacked his lips and jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as his arms came around holding her up. She tried opening his shirt, but was having trouble.

"Angela" said John.

"Huh?" asked Angela stopping to stare in his blue eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" asked John.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life." said Angela.

That was all John needed to lead him into the bedroom. He slowly put Angela on the bed and removed his shirt. Angela looked up at John with seductive eyes. She grabbed his belt buckle and opened it, then proceed to open his fly. Leaving John in only his boxers.

"Boxers huh?" asked Angela.

"Too bad we didn't do this yesterday, otherwise I wouldn't have anything on" said John.

"Oh" said Angela.

"You are wearing too many clothes by the way" said John as he looked at her tiny figure on the King sized bed.

Angela giggled as he took her top in his hands and pulled it over her head, then he removed her skirt.

She laid on the bed in her bra and thong

"God, Angela" said John.

Angela only smiled.

"I am already thanking him for you" said Angela as she tried to pull John on top of her, who rolled them over to have her on top.

He moved his fingers up her silky back and unhooked her bra.

"Your sure about this?" asked John.

"Positive" said Angela.

"I love you Angela." said John, brushing a stray lock away from her face.

Angela looked at him in amazement.

"I love you too" said Angela, kissing him.

That night the two made love in the confides of his room.

* * *

EARLY MORNING 

It was 7:30 a.m. when Angela awoke to a sleeping John. His arms tightly wrapped around her tiny figure, securing her to his chest.

"Don't move" said John, whose eyes were still closed.

"I don't want too, but we were supposed to leave last night." said Angela.

"Dammit" said John, who jumped out of bed and slipped his boxers on/

"John" said Angela who wrapped the sheet around her.

"We have to go now" said John.

Angela nodded and went to go to her room.

"Angela, I'm sorry. I love you" said John.

Angela smiled, "I love you too."

John came over to her and kissed her.

"There will be enough time for us to be together, just not this minute" said John as he caressed her face.

Angela left his room and went into hers only to find her bags packed and closed, sitting at her door and Tony laying on her bed.

"AHHHH!!!" screamed Angela.

"Did you fuck him you whore?" asked Tony.

"ANGELA!" screamed John as he ran into her room with a gun, pointing it at Tony.

"I would put that down John" said Tony.

John looked around the room and noticed the two men behind him. If it was just him, John would have risked it, but Tony was holding Angela, so he did as he was told.

"How about you put something sexy on Angela." said Tony.

Angela whimpered, "Let me go"

"Sorry babe, but your coming with me" said Tony.

"Tony, don't you fucking touch her" said John.

"It's funny isn't. I finally get to hurt you John. Angie how about you put your clothes on here since I never got the chance to see you naked." said Tony.

Angela looked at John, tears rolling down her face. She mouthed she was sorry and proceeded to getting dressed. John closed his eyes not wanting to witness this.

"Hey open your eyes John" said Tony.

"You piece of shit" said John, looking at Tony with hate and disgust. Vowing that he will get him later for touching Angela.

"She smells so pretty" said Tony, as he smelt her hair.

At this point John lost control and went to attack Tony, but the two men behind him grabbed him.

"Goodbye John" said Tony, escorting Angela out with him.

"I love you" mouthed Angela.

John nodded and mouthed back I love you, before his world went black.

* * *

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I am sorry that this story took so long to get updated but I have been having writers block and school. However I hope that this update was good enough and I hope to get the next one out sooner! Again thanks to everyone who wanted to see this story continued. 


End file.
